Buscando el amor verdadero
by Verae
Summary: es mejor que ya no nos veamos más dijo James Yo sé lo mucho que me aprecias, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser sólo tu amigo… no, está vez no.Por fin el cap 6!
1. El reencuentro

Hola a todos, espero que este fic les guste. La historia en sí trata sobre como Lily terminó por aceptar que amaba a James.

Para situarlos he de decirles que la historia se va a desarrollar tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle tres años después de Hogwarts, además James es el mejor amigo de Lily, pero más que su amigo es su confidente. James es un apuesto chico capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera y tiene un buen empleo. Lily siempre lo llama "Donjuán" y jura que nunca cometería el error de enamorarse de él. Sin embargo el destino es traicionero y le gusta hacer de las suyas.

Lily por su parte es una modelo muy famosa pero su vida sentimental no es lo que ella había planeado, por el contrario a pesar de tanto éxito, los hombres parecen huirle, o al menos es lo que ella piensa.

Por otra parte Sirius es una estrella del MotoCross y aunque por el momento no va a aparecer sino dentro de algunos su papel será un tanto cuanto diferente a lo ya conocido. Claro que mantendrá el aire de Don Juan pero será todo lo contrario.

En cambio Remus continuará con el mismo aire intelectual que lo caracteriza. Será un investigador muy reconocido y Petter, bueno a él no se si lo voy a meter en la historia, seguramente si, pero por el momento le estoy buscando un papel más adecuado al de la rata traidora.

Ya después les iré diciendo que hacen cada uno de los merodeadores y les hablaré sobre el ambiente en que se desarrollan, pero por el momento he aquí una pequeña introducción sobre la historia

Y sin más que decir les deseo una buena lectura, dejen reviews.

AVISO: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.

**Buscando el amor verdadero**

Capitulo 1. **El Reencuentro**

Era una mañana fría de diciembre. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas haciendo las últimas compras para navidad. El ambiente festivo se podía sentir en el aire, los adornos de las fachadas de las tiendas y el olor del pan recién horneado.

Mmmm... que rico huele-dijo Lily levantando la nariz

vamos Lily- dijo una segunda voz detrás de ella-no querrás llegar tarde a tu sesión fotográfica

¡NO! James, no arruines mis cinco minutos de felicidad-se quejó la pelirroja. Pero de pronto recordó algo. James no estaba en la ciudad, él había ido a Francia a un partido de quidditch, por lo que volteo presurosa a ver de quien era la voz.

¡JAMES!- grito emocionada la chica -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Te fue bien? ¿Me trajiste algo?- Preguntó Lily a gran velocidad.

tranquila Lily-dijo James con una enorme sonrisa- ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas a la vez?

lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja un tanto avergonzada- pero es que hace mucho que no te veía- dijo Lily recobrando la compostura.

pero si solo fueron dos semanas- dijo James confundido

¿solo dos? –Se preguntó extrañada Lily frunciendo el entrecejo -¿me lo juras, a mi me pareció más.

eso quiere decir que si me extrañaste- dijo el chico sin notar que Lily hacia cuentas con los dedos de su mano.

Tiene razón fueron dos semanas-dijo finalmente-pero me alegra que estés de vuelta. No sabes cuanto te he necesitado.

En la cara de James se dibujó una sonrisa esperanzada.

¿en serio?- preguntó James al borde de la conmoción.

Sí, ¡ay! No sabes cuanto he necesitado de un amigo.

La sonrisa de James desapareció de la misma manera que el sol en invierno. Así que necesitaba un amigo... AMIGO... AMIGO...

bueno luego me contarás-dijo James recobrando el aire de suficiente típico en él.

OK, que te parece esta noche-propuso Lily.

¿esta noche? Tan mal has estado-dijo James con un falso tono de preocupación.

OK, está bien, si quieres el próximo lunes-sugirió nuevamente la pelirroja

por mí esta bien esta noche-

¿qué?-exclamó repentinamente Lily

que de qué-preguntó James sin comprender lo que la chica decía

no. No puede ser- continuaba diciendo Lily, sin que James comprendiera lo que decía.

¿dijiste que esta bien esta noche?- interrogó lily una vez más

si, eso dije- respondió James

¡por Merlín, eso solo puede significar una cosa-argumento Lily con aire de sorpresa-Eso quiere decir que no tienes una cita. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero si para ti ligar es como respirar.

tienes una idea equivocada de mi-dijo el chico con amargura- yo no...

¡AY NO!-lo interrumpió Lily llamando la atención de los transeúntes –ya se me hizo tarde.

¿quieres que te lleve?-preguntó James con caballerosidad

no, si me ven llegar contigo van a pensar que salimos juntos y ninguno de los chicos se me va a querer acercar en meses - dijo Lily

muchas chicas lo tomarían como un honor-expresó James dolido

pero yo no soy como esas tontas con las que sales- se excuso Lily

solo decía- añadió James

además si te ven conmigo seguro que sale publicado en el Profeta y después no me voy a poder quitar de encima a todas esas locas que fantasean contigo- dijo la pelirroja recordando la última vez que la había visto con James.

No es que Lily les tuviera miedo, lo que ella deseaba era no tener problemas porque por muy buena que fuera en su trabajo su jefe no estaba dispuesto a soportar una vez más otra oleada de vociferadores explotando a media pasarela.

¿Quieres llegar o no?-preguntó James resentido

de acuerdo, pero me dejas en la esquina- sugirió Lily

OK-aceptó James

Se subieron al auto de James que estaba estacionado a media cuadra y se dirigieron a la casa de Modas Madame Vernich.

James acababa de llegar de Francia, él era un famoso jugador de quiditch conocido en todo el mundo mágico. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien definido. Parte de ello era gracias al entrenamiento diario por el quidditch Su sonrisa encantadora era la culpable de que muchas chicas se le pusieran a sus pies (incluso tenía su propio club de admiradoras). Su cabellera negro azabache seguía igual de alborotada que siempre dándole una apariencia salvaje y sensual. Lily siempre se quejaba de su pose de Donjuán, para ella él no era otra cosa más que un hombre tratándose de demostrar así mismo que servía para algo.

Y qué has hecho-preguntó James mientras trataba de conducir por las avenidas principales de Hogsmeade.

no mucho, te acuerdas de Mijail- preguntó Lily

sí, como olvidarlo, siempre me decías lo mucho que lo querías y que no podías vivir sin él...

pues olvídalo, ya termine con él-lo interrumpió Lily

pero si tu decías que...- insistió el chico

ya, basta, ni me lo menciones- dijo enfadada Lily- está olvidado.

OK, ya entendí-dijo James esquivando un árbol en el camino. La verdad es que el punto fuerte de James era el quidditch y muestra de ello era cada vez que alguien lo ponía al volante. Podía ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch, sin embargo el conducir no se le daba.

James siguió manejando unos minutos más sin decir nada. La atmósfera que se formó lo hizo sentir incomodo. ¿Pero que había dicho

Lily-dijo James rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el auto

si, dime- respondió la chica ausente

mmm... te puedo hacer una pregunta-

si...- dijo mientras continuaba observando atentamente las nubes sin forma.

bueno es que yo me preguntaba, no es una pregunta importante -aclaró-pero...bueno...yo me preguntaba si tu...es decir si yo- dijo nervioso sin despegar la vista del camino.

por Dios James ya dímelo de una vez-carraspeó Lily comenzando a nojarse

no, nada, olvídalo- dijo al notar el humor chispeante de su amiga

como que nada- dijo Lily prestándole toda su atención al chico

sí, nada- insistió James

no, ahora me lo dices-sentenció Lily a punto de enfurecerse

decirte qué- dijo el jugador fingiendo amnesia.

lo que me ibas a decir- insistió la pelirroja

pero si yo no te iba a decir nada- dijo James sabiendo que su respuesta haría enfadar a su amiga. James sabia que lo que Lily más odiaba en este mundo, además de las labores domesticas, era que la trataran como a una loca. Cada vez que alguien le hacia eso decía: "Soy modelo, no soy idiota"

James Potter soy modelo, no soy idiota, que me ibas a preguntar- dijo Lily elevando su tono de voz. Su rostro estaba del mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos destellaban furia.

A James le hizo mucha gracia que esto pasara y no pudo reprimir su risa. Después de todo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer enojar a Lily.

¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?-dijo Lily enfadada con la cara roja de coraje.

nada- dijo James tratando de reprimir su risa.

Para buena suerte de James llegaron a la casa de modas de Madame Vernich.

llegamos-anunció James

esta vez tuviste suerte Potter-amenazó Lily- pero esto no se va a quedar así.

¿entonces nos vemos esta noche?-preguntó James sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga.

esta bien, pero solo porque necesito hablar con alguien, NO es una cita, que te quede bien claro, y otra cosa nada de carbohidratos en la cena, estoy a dieta-

otra vez-dijo James inconscientemente

¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Lily con reproche

nada, no dije nada

mas te vale, bueno, nos vemos en la noche- se despidió Lily

¿quieres que venga a recogerte-

¡NO!- gritó Lily

OK, de acuerdo- y sin decir más se despidieron. Lily había avanzado unos cuantos metros mientras James la veía caminar. De pronto tuvo una idea.

Lily puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo a diez metros de ella. Mientras que la chica se limitó a voltear exasperada

¿por qué no te gusto?- soltó James

Que tal estuvo, ¿les gustó el fic? Como verán este James es diferente al James que todo mundo se imagina.

Para quien ya haya leído esta historia el Titulo anterior era "Mas que amigos", pero pues por ciertas razones no pude seguir con el fic, en realidad perdí mi contraseña y me fue imposible actualizar. Solo pude subir dos capítulos, pero esta vez será diferente y es que la diferencia es que ahora si la anote muy bien. Bueno, como les decía espero que sigan leyendo el fic y si les es posible me hagan comentarios, de todo tipo, estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas . Hasta la próxima semana!


	2. Mi amigo: James Potter

AVISO: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling

Capitulo 2. **Mi amigo James Potter**

Esa mañana fue la más emocionante de las últimas semanas. Por un lado James había vuelto al país, lo cual era un alivio ya que en estos momentos necesitaba con urgencia de un amigo. Por otra parte Mijail, me había abandonado, en realidad yo lo había dejado, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

En la casa de modas muchas chicas me envidiaban, porque decían que él (Mijail) era el hombre con el que toda mujer soñaba (guapo, detallista, trabajador, romántico y sobre todo rico) pero ahora que lo pienso bien creo que solo se burlaban de mí.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Y es que no era suficiente el hecho de que me engañara (algo que todo el mundo sabía) sino que el muy descarado me lo hacía saber. ¿Qué si tengo pruebas? Claro que tengo pruebas, aunque nunca lo vi, pero de que tengo pruebas tengo pruebas. ¿Cuáles? Pues la prueba más obvia de todas: me regalaba flores todos los días. Porque no es normal que el chico que te repite más de treinta veces al día que te ama te regale flores toda la semana.

¡Por Dios! Esos hombres no existen más que en los libros. ¿Verdad qué no es normal? Claro que no. Él lo hacía para aligerar sus remordimientos de conciencia.

Y el engaño es algo que no le iba a permitir.

Cuando llegue al trabajo todo estaba en calma, bueno casi todo. Ese día había una sesión fotográfica con algunos de los jugadores de quidditch de la selección de Irlanda. Así que el estudio estaba repleto de chicas locas gritando ¡Te amo¡Eres lo máximo!

"Tontas"-pensé- "Ni que fueran lo más grandioso de este mundo" -añadió mi consciencia histérica- "Como si subirse en una escoba y hacer malabares necesitara un poco de cerebro, quizá si de equilibrio, pero no de cerebro". Finalicé mientras evitaba el barullo.

Con aire de superioridad seguí caminando, contoneándome como si fuera la reina del lugar. Y es que lo era, y por mucho. Esa era mi forma de decir. ¡Hello¡Aquí estoy!

Seguí caminando hacia el fondo del corredor hasta llegar al estudio donde se encontraban las demás chicas. Respiré profundo y entré.

Hi chicos- saludé con presunción, agitando mi mano como tonta. Obviamente esa no era yo, claro que no. Esa era una Lily falsa, una Lily que lo único que buscaba era llamar la atención.

Hi Lily- respondieron los demás en un saludo colectivo.

Era admirable cuanto había cambiado, ya no era la misma chica de Hogwarts. Y es que la vida nos da sorpresas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cinco años que sería una modelo, seguramente lo hubiera golpeado. En especial si me hubieran dicho que James Potter, "el odioso de Potter" terminaría siendo mi mejor amigo, hubiese pensado que esa persona había ingerido alguna poción alucinógena.

Ok, chicas- dijo Angelo, el fotógrafo, sacándome de mis pensamientos- vamos a comenzar.- Ustedes a maquillaje- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotras, y tú Marianne querida- dijo con falsa paciencia - podrías decirle a los jugadores que los necesitamos YA.- gritó exasperado mirando a una chica regordeta. – Y ustedes- señalo a los asistentes del staff- podrían sacar a estos de AQUÍ- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un montón de periodistas - me estorban.

Mientras me observaba el espejo, miraba a una extraña. Quizás físicamente la chica del espejo era yo, solo que con cinco kilos de maquillaje encima, pero era solo apariencia. ¿Dónde había quedado la Lily de antes? La respuesta no era tan sencilla. Tal vez había muerto el mismo día que murieron mis padres. O Tal vez había quedado atrapada en el mundo muggle al lado de Petunia. Probablemente había perdido el rumbo tratando de encontrarse a sí misma en un mundo donde no tenía nadie, donde su única compañía era el pez dorado muerto que yacía en una pecera junto a su cama.

Nena- dijo Angelo dirigiéndose a mí- estás bellísima- continuó embelesado- OH, magnifica, una verdadera diosa- dijo sin dejar de admirarme-OK, preciosa, vamos a comenzar contigo. Joana querida, JOANA- gritó cerca de mi oído.

Sí, Angelo- dijo tímidamente la chica de ojos azules.

¿Dónde están los irlandeses?- preguntó carraspeando

E- Ellos es-están po-por a-allá- dijo tartamudeando la chica al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un grupo de jóvenes magos con túnica verde claro. Los chicos estaban platicando animadamente con algunas de las chicas del staff, quienes parecían estar bajo los efectos alguna poción aturdidora.

chicos, chicos, chicos- dijo Angelo mientras caminaba hacia ellos - la sesión va a comenzar, y sin jugadores no hay sesión¿entienden?- dijo mirándolos con vehemencia- así que los necesito YA, AHORA- gritó con repentina rabia- Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas que parecían haber recuperado la cordura- A TRABAJAR.

El resto del día transcurrió lenta, muy lentamente. Durante la sesión fotográfica la cámara se descompuso. Catherine, la chica de vestuario, tropezó con la escenografía y arruinó el escenario. Jacqueline, la asistente de diseño, tomó por accidente una poción desvanecedora y desapareció. En pocas palabras la sesión fue un fracaso total.

Cuando por fin Ángelo aceptó su derrota (y decidió sumergirse en el llanto) nos mandó a todos a casa.

¿y qué vas a hacer hoy?- me preguntó Shelly, una chica rubia de grandes ojos marrones.

Mmm... No mucho- dije pensando en mi cena con James.

por qué no vas con nosotras- sugirió señalando a unas chicas cerca de la salida- vamos a ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos y después a una fiesta. Será divertido.

sí... claro-dije con falsa alegría- seguro

pues no suenas muy convencida-dijo mirándome fijamente- ¿acaso tienes mejores planes?- me preguntó con un dejo malicia en el rostro.

no, solo voy a ver a un viejo amigo- contesté sin pensar - y nada más- añadí enseguida para recuperar el terreno perdido.

Una de las tantas cosas negativas de ser modelo era que en cuanto salías con alguien ese alguien se volvía tan popular que terminaba siendo de toda la comunidad. Por ese motivo todas y cada una de nosotras guardaba recelosamente nuestras relaciones amorosas. Y aunque por el momento son tenía a nadie tenía que disimularlo. Porque otra desventaja era que en cuanto una chica del medio se enteraba que estabas disponible trataba por todos los medios de presentarte a alguno de sus conocidos. Pero este no era mi caso. Es cierto que estaba disponible, si es que así funcionan las cosas, pero tenía una cita, de amigos pero seguía siendo una cita.

aja, lo sabía- dijo Shelly con cara triunfante- tienes una cita, no es así.

no... Solo es una cena- dije tratando de no darle importancia

aún así... es una cena-apuntó con jubilo

pues sí- dije finalmente mientras me acomodaba el cabello

¿y con quién vas?-dijo mirando al resto de las chicas que platicaban con los jugadores irlandeses.

con un amigo- dije mirándome en el espejo.

nombre- dijo Shelly sin dejar de mirar al chico rubio que se hallaba en la puerta

James- dije rápidamente deseando no haberlo dicho

James, James qué- insitió la rubia

mmm... Solo James- dije evitando la mirada interrogatorio de Shelly que había dejado de mirar al chico rubio y ahora se posaba sobre mí.

Lily, te conozco, algo me estás ocultando-

no, en serio- dije con sarcasmo

vamos Lily- suplicó Shelly, quien no soportaba perderse de un buen chisme.

está bien- cedí ante la mirad suplicante de Shelly- Potter

James Potter- dijo reflexivamente- espera un momento- dijo mientras su cerebro trataba de carburar- ¿es el mismo James Potter que conozco?

Umm... pues no sé- dije retocándome el lápiz labial

Ya sabes, alto, guapo, con gafas, cabello negro azabache, peinado sexy, ojos marrón, cuerpo de dios griego...- dijo Shelly mirando al techo

Shelly parecía estar en una especie de trance. Aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a exagerarlas cosas. Para ella hasta lo más simple lo convertía en lo más maravilloso del mundo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que llamaba a la cerveza de mantequilla "la bebida de los dioses"?

no es para tanto- dije sin darle importancia a sus palabras

estrella de quiddtich, buscador del año, portada de corazón de bruja, rico heredero...- continuó sin escucharme

no creo que no es el mismo- dije bajándola de su nube

¿no?- preguntó incrédula- ¿No es jugador de quidditch?- dijo decepcionada

pues sí, pero no tiene peinado sexy, más bien es una bola de pelos lo que lleva encima de la cabeza-

no te entiendo- dijo Shelly sin comprenderme

bueno, es que si es Jugador de quiddtich pero no tiene cuerpo de dios griego, más bien es un chico sin chiste, está todo flaco y huesudo- aseguré firmemente.

Shelly parecía estar a punto de llorar. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En muchas ocasiones creía que ella era la culpable de que llamaran a "tontas" las rubias. Y es que su comportamiento parecía recalcarlo. Mira que llamar a James un chico atractivo, pero de dónde. Además a mí James no me gustaba, no, claro que no. Yo no era como esas chicas bobas que andaban tras el costal de huesos llamado James Potter. NO. A mi gustaban los hombres con personalidad y James carecía de ella, aunque miles de fanáticas pensaran lo contrario.

Después de haberme aclarar mis sentimientos hacia James continuaré.

Después de decirle a Shelly que no podía ir con ella y las demás al pub me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Vivía en la calle Wellington, una zona bastante tranquila. Las calles eran anchas y estaban empedradas con piedras calizas color blanco. Las banquetas habían sido adornadas con arbustos medianos que cubrían las elegantes entradas de los edificios.

Con pesadumbre subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Me introduje en la puerta con el número 39 y tras observar el desolado panorama que tenía mi apartamento comencé a llorar.

Lo mío era una rutina. Después de cada sesión no podía evitar llegar a casa y llorar. El sentimiento de vacío se apoderaba de mi ser haciendo que llorara inconsolablemente.

Mi vida como modelo no era del todo desagradable. Me había convertido en una de las mejores del medio y la paga era buena, no podía quejarme. Sin embargo no iba a pasar el resto de mi vida en las pasarelas. Tenía otros planes. Quería terminar mi entrenamiento en San Mungo, quería ser una Sanadora. Aunque por el momento eso era imposible. Tenía un contrato de cinco años, y aunque solo faltaban 18 meses para que finalizara sentía que faltaba una eternidad para terminar con ese martirio que hacia de mi vida un infierno.

"18 meses"- pensaba cada vez que tenía ganas de arrojarme del edificio más alto.-"solo 18 meses".

Hacía poco más de tres años que vivía en esa zona. La zona era bastante amena, pero eso no significaba que los periodistas no se acercaban por ahí. Al principio la fama me asfixiaba. Con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ella y es que aunque ya llevaba varios años como la reina de las pasarelas la fama y yo no éramos las mejores amigas.

Mis ingresos eran los suficientemente buenos como para poder pagarme un buen lugar para vivir, cubrir todas mis necesidades y hasta tener una fundación llamada "Lumus Vitae" la cual ayudaba a niños accidentados de escasos recursos y no podían comprar todas las pociones que necesitaban para recuperar su salud.

Cuando puse un pie en mi habitación ya tenía todo el maquillaje descompuesto y las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Normalmente lo que hacia en esos casos era llamar a James, el cual acudía enseguida en mi ayuda.

Pero no lo hice.

Por alguna extraña razón no lo llame. Mi corazón afligido me aconsejaba que lo llamara pero mi ego inflamado me decía que era una muy mala idea. Así que mientras mi ego y mi corazón peleaban a capa y espada decidí tomar un baño. Quizás el agua aplacara mi infinita tristeza.

Después de bañarme decidí ver una película muggle, cualquiera, solo quería evitar pensar.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono.

bueno- dije levantando el auricular con desgana

oh... ¿Lily?- dijo una voz masculina. Era James

sí- dije con más ánimo.

solo te llamaba para saber a que hora debo pasar por ti- dijo un poco cohibido

mmm... ¿te parece a las ocho?- dije con aburrimiento

De acuerdo- contestó- ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó- te noto algo extraña. Estuviste llorando ¿verdad?

no -mentí

¿segura?-insistió James

no-¡rayos! Por qué le dije eso. Algo que detestaba era que mi subconsciente estuviera más consciente que yo.

Por un momento su silencio me asustó. Seguro que se iba a burlar de mí.

No lo hizo.

Por el contrario, parecía estar dispuesto a escucharme.

voy para allá- No era una pregunta

no, estoy bien, mejor nos vemos hasta la noche- dije tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario. No podía decirle que lo necesita, que lo necesitaba. Y mucho

voy saliendo- dijo con tono decidido- estoy allá en veinte minutos- dijo, y colgó.

No, james estoy bien, en verdad- dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mis ánimos estaban por los suelos. Era cierto que necesitaba con urgencia de un amigo. Y quién mejor que James para escucharme. Después de todo él era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, frente a él no tenía que fingir nada. Frecuentemente el se convertía en mi paño de lágrimas.

Al terminar de hablar con James, o mejor dicho, después de que me colgara decidí arreglar un poco el apartamento. No es que estuviera sucio ni mucho menos pero no sabía que hacer mientras lo esperaba.

Estaba frente a la ventana cuando vi mi reflejo. Mis cabellos caían libremente hacia ambos lados de mi cara. Aún tenía la bata de baño y mi cara lucía algo demacrada, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Pero no me importó. James era el único que me conocía bien, incluso más que yo, algo que a veces me aterraba. Frente a él no tenía que disimular nada, podía ser yo misma. No tenía necesidad de estar retocándome el maquillaje cada quince minutos, de cuidar mi pose, incluso podía comer frente a él sin que me diera pena, Algo que no hacia frente a nadie.

Me disponía a abrir las ventanas para que el aire frío de la noche penetrara cuando sonó el timbre. Era James.

Una extraña alegría invadió mi ser. No, no podía sentir eso. Pero si solo era James. Tal vez se debía a que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, si, seguro que era eso.

¡Hola Lily!- dijo cuando abrí la puerta

hola James- dije un poco más animada

¿adivina qué?-

No sé- dije volteando acomodándome frente al sillón con la vista en el televisor -Angelo Marinetti murió- bromée.

no, pero eso tiene arreglo- dijo sonriendo con malicia

no, pues entonces no sé- respondí aún con la vista en el televisor.

te traje helado de chocolate-dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

¿Chocolate¿había dicho chocolate? Ese era mi James, siempre complaciéndome. Yo adoraba el chocolate, podía mantener una dieta a base de chocolate, no me importaba tener que pasar tres horas ejercitándome si podía comer todo el chocolate que pudiera.

y bien ¿qué te pasa?-me preguntó dándome un envase de helado de chocolate y una cuchara mientras se acomodaba junto a mí en el sillón.

Le estuve contando todo lo que había pasado con Mijail. Al final, cuando terminé, creí que se iba a burlar de mí. Sé que me había comportado como una completa imbecil, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Además estaba aburrida de la forma de ser de Mijail, ya no era el chico del que me había enamorado. Ahora era aburrido y sin gracia.

y eso fue lo que pasó- finalicé esquivando la mirada de James.

Mmm... Creo que te precipitaste un poco- me dijo sin reprocharme nada.- pero si te sentías aburrida a su lado, y te sientes mejor ahora que no sales con él no creo que hayas actuado mal l- dijo esto ultimo con cierto alivio.

¿lo crees?- dije dubitativa- no crees que actué egoístamente. ¿Crees que estuvo bien?

seguro- insistió él haciéndome sentir mejor.

Nos miramos unos cuantos segundos y en ese momento lo recordé.

es cierto ¿y tu qué?- deje cambiando de posición. Ahora era yo quien lo miraba fijamente.

yo qué- dijo nervioso esquivando mi mirada

¿qué a pasado con Rachel?- (Rachel era la novia de James)

me dejo- dijo con tono amargo

oh... lo siento- En realidad no lo sentía. Esa chica no era la adecuada para él. Era de esas chicas con el cabeza hueca y el cabello mal teñido.

así que estamos solos-dije suspirando.

sí- contesto automáticamente James.- ¿te parece si vamos a cenar?

sí- contesté sin importarme que la mañana siguiente los titulares del profeta dijieran "Lily Evans la nueva conquista de James Potter"

Por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de salir con él. No como novios sino como amigos. Y aunque era viernes y tres horas antes hubiera cancelado todo por quedarme sola en casa, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas salir. Además James era comprensivo conmigo, aunque fuera un idiota, un donjuán y todo lo demás.

Les gustó. Espero que sí. Bueno, ya saben dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana. Au revoir. He estado pensando seriamente en cambiarle el titulo, que tal Aprendiendo a amar, que les parece, bueno si les gusta me lo hacen saber y si no pues ya veremos , ok? bye


	3. El regreso de Sirius

Aviso: Los personajes no son míos, bueno algunos sí pero los principales le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Antes de iniciar con el capitulo quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un mensaje. A todos ustedes

**¡Mil Gracias!**

Gracias a ustedes he continuado con este fic, gracias a su apoyo y su paciencia. Sin quitarles más el tiempo les deseo buena lectura...

Capitulo 3. **Visitando a los amigos.**

El día siguiente me desperté de buen humor. Lo primero que hice después de levantarme de la cama fue dirigirme al baño para darme una ducha. Tenía llamado para concluir la sesión fotográfica, así que el día se vislumbraba bastante pesado puesto que dicha sesión ni siquiera había iniciado. Eso sin contar que le había prometido a James ir a la estación de tren a recoger a un amigo suyo.

Después de bañarme decidí leer el Profeta mientras tomaba el desayuno.

"_Importante descubrimiento para investigadores. Fueron encontrados varios manuscritos que datan del pertenecieron uno de los más..."_

"_ Terror en América Es el nuevo título del libro más reciente del célebre autor de _

_Carraspeando bajo la lluvia ..."_

"_Motocross, el deporte muggle que acapara la atención del mundo mágico..."_

"_Trás dos días de una ardua búsqueda por fin encontraron a la pequeña Harried..."_

"_ Cementerio . Es el título de la más reciente producción del famoso grupo Ultratumba..."_

Al leer los encabezados principales Lily sonrió feliz. Afortunadamente nadie los había visto cenando la noche anterior. Así que dobló el periódico y lo colocó sobre la repisa que estaba frente al televisor.

Después de terminar su desayuno se apresuró a vestirse y se dirigió hacia el callejón Diagon, lugar donde se encontraba la casa de modas Madame Vernich.

hola chicos- saludaba un joven de cabello negro azabache alborotado mientras caminaba directo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

¡hola James!- saludaron varias chicas esbozando enormes sonrisas desde la tribuna principal.

aquí estamos - dijeron otros chicos desde el fondo del campo de quidditch

– James, el entrenador quiere verte.- dijo Vladimir, un amigo de James.

James se dirigió hacia el vestidor que estaba próximo a la cancha. Vestía una túnica negra y en su mano sostenía una hermosa escoba. Era una Alfa Centauri. La escoba más novedosa del mercado, y la más rápida, según los expertos del quidditch.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores James no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y es que aunque fuera difícil aceptarlo la había pasado muy bien con Lily. James sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por Lily, pero las cosas aún no estaban muy claras en su mente, porque el amaba a Lily, pero no estaba seguro de que tan fuerte era ese sentimiento que lo consumía día con día.

Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación al mismo tiempo que pequeñas fogatas se encendían para iluminar la habitación. Los vestidores eran bastante amplios y tenebrosos, ya que durante la Edad Media habían sido utilizados como salas de tortura siendo testigos de los más horrendos e inimaginables castigos.

En su interior resguardaban una pequeña oficina al final del pasillo. En ese lugar se discutían las nuevas tácticas, así como los problemas que surgían dentro del equipo.

Me dijeron que quería verme- dijo James desde el marco de la puerta

pasa, pasa- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y cabello blanco-adelante muchacho-

toma asiento- sugirió el entrenador dispersando aún más los pergaminos que yacían sobre su escritorio.

James se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al señor Perkins. El entrenador se hallaba revisando varios pergaminos sobre los cuales se veían varias anotaciones y algunos esquemas que tenían movimiento.

bien muchacho- comenzó el entrenador que ahora tenía la mirad fija sobre el recién llegado- te mande llamar porque te tengo buenas noticias- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

James permanecía atento.

hoy por la mañana- continuó el hombre- recibí una grata noticia, una gran oportunidad para ti muchacho- dijo sonriendo aún más - ¿recuerdas que hace tres meses nos visitó el representante de la selección de Inglaterra?-preguntó el anciano

sí- se limitó a decir James, quien lucía ansioso

pues, te han estado observando desde entonces chico- dijo enredando aún más las palabras- y después de consultarlo con sus colegas decidieron que tu eras el buscador que estaban buscando- dijo finalmente el entrenador-

q-quiere decir q-que voy...- tartamudeó James

vamos chicas, dense prisa- gritaba Angelo al borde de la histeria- Marianne querida, MARIANNEEEEE- gritó con fuerza agitando fuertemente sus manos dejando caer algunos listones.

ya, ya voy- gritaba una voz desde el pasillo – Era Marianne corriendo a toda velocidad desde el otro lado de la boutique.

Mientras se escuchaban los gritos que Angelo lanzaba a Marianne, las modelos retocaban su maquillaje.

¿y cómo te fue anoche?- le preguntó Shelly a Lily

bien- dijo Lily de forma tajante. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Shelly pretendía. Y es que aunque Shelly era una buena persona no podía evitar hablar de más cuando estaba inspirada, lo cual sucedía a menudo.

¿y que cenaron?- insistió Shelly mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Espárragos – contestó la pelirroja de malagana.

está bien, sino quieres decirme nada lo entiendo- dijo Shelly ofendida tomando un cepillo para después alejarse.

Para Lily resultaba difícil actuar de esa forma, pero no quería que nadie se inmiscuyera en su vida personal. En especial si se trataba de alguien de su trabajo.

Lily permanecía silenciosa frente al espejo, acomodando sus cabellos rojizos, pintando sus labios y rizando sus pestañas. Su semblante decía que era una chica feliz, siempre con una sonrisa sobre su hermoso rostro, pero por dentro la verdadera Lily gritaba con fuerza.

"Sólo 18 meses" -se repetía constantemente.-"Sólo 18 meses"-

"_Pasajeros con destino a Darlington favor de abordan el tren número 19 en la plataforma 8"_

Rayos, es tarde- se quejaba Lily mientras corría hacia la sala de espera de la estación del tren. Fue entonces cuando recordó que James no le había dicho el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que recoger. Así que se detuvo, no tenía sentido correr si ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba la persona a la que iba a recoger ¿Y ahora cómo iba a saber quién era? No podía ponerse a gritar como loca "¿Amigo de James estás aquí?"

maldito James- susurró para sí misma mirando hacia todos lados.

no es bueno maldecir Evans- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Lentamente la pelirroja se giró esperando que la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella no fuera quien temía.

¿tú¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lily con un dejo de ira en su voz.

lo mismo digo¿dónde está James?- preguntó Sirius volteando hacia todas partes- dijo que me recogería a las tres pero no lo veo por ningún lado

No va a venir- dijo Lily tratando de recuperar la calma

¿cómo que no va a venir?- rezongó Sirius- ¿le pasó algo¿Está bien?

no le pasó nada, tenía práctica y no podía venir así que me pidió que te recogiera, aunque en realidad no me dijo que se trataba de ti- dijo Lily con recelo entrecerrando los ojos.

pues claro que no, de habértelo dicho te hubieras negado- aclaró Sirius con aire intelectual.

Al parecer Lily no había olvidado la última visita de Sirius.

_-Pero si fue un accidente- se había justificado el merodeador._

_-UN ACCIDENTE... UN ACCIDENTE- gritaba Lily al borde de la histeria- ¿COMERTE A MI PEZ FUE UN ACCIDENTE?_

La visita anterior de Sirius había sido un caos total. Primero no había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse porque eran las vacaciones de verano y todos los hoteles estaban llenos. Y por si eso fuera poco James estaba fuera de la ciudad así que Lily tuvo que darle asilo en su apartamento.

_y no toques nada- le había advertido- en especial a mi pez de agua marina- había dicho Lily más de veinte veces.. _La razón por la que Lily temía por la vida de su pez era porque Sirius le había mencionado el primer día de su llegada que tenía ganas de comer pescado frito.

_- Regla número uno- _decía Lily con tono amenazador_- NO TE ACERQUES A MI PEZ- había dicho empuñando su varita- regla número dos NO TE ACERQUES A MI PEZ, y regla número tres NO TE ACERQUES A MI PEZ. Además debo recordarte que está prohibido que traigas chicas cuando no estoy..._

_- ¿y cuando estés?- preguntaba Sirius con inocencia_

_- TAMPOCO- respondía Lily cada vez que Sirius le hacía una pregunta._

¿y a que hora veremos a James?- preguntó Sirius quince minutos más tarde taxi acomodando el ultimo paquete en el portaequipajes del taxi.

no sé, en la noche talvez- respondió Lily enfadada.

¿y a dónde me vas a llevar?-interrogó el merodeador acomodando el ultimo paquete

al departamento de James- Dijo la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo

podemos ir a comer después- sugirió Sirius – me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿pescado tal vez?

Sin embargo esta vez Lily sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Había dicho pescado, PESCADO!

_ni siquiera era especial- había dicho Sirius en su defensa tras haber sido descubierto- no tenía ni una gota de magia en las aletas, es más creo que te hice un favor al librarte del maléfico vertebrado._

_-¿MALEFICO VERTEBRADO?- Gritó Lily- pero si era un inocente pez que no le hacía daño a nadie. Y ahora que le voy a decir a James._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver James en esto?- preguntó el chico confuso_

_- No me vas a decir ahora que no lo sabías- dijo Lily recogiendo el esqueleto de Gimnoto, ese era el nombre del fallecido pez._

_- ¿saber qué?- preguntó Sirius ansioso_

_- James me había regalado a Gimnoto- _

_- ¿Gimnoto? Ah no, yo admito que me comí al pescadito pero al tal Gimnoto yo ni lo conozco-_

_- ese era su nombre – dijo Lily furiosa- pero ahora ya no es más que espinas- dijo la pelirroja soltando un sollozo._

_Sirius al comprender finalmente el valor sentimental que tenía Gimnoto para la chica no tuvo más remedio que tratar de consolarla._

_- ya no llores Lily- decía Sirius verdaderamente apenado- haré lo que quieras pero ya no llores._

_- no puedes hacer nada- sollozaba Lily- Gimnoto está muerto._

_Finalmente tras varios intentos para tranquilizar a la chica Sirius terminó llamando a James, quien en un principio no podía creer lo sucedido._

_- Qué pasa, por qué tanta urgencia- preguntó James_

_- Sirius, Sirius... él... él se comió a Gimnoto – había dicho Lily gimiendo en los brazos de James._

_Una vez que James tranquilizó a Lily y Sirius se disculpó más de cien veces Lily, los tres se dispusieron a enterrar el diminuto esqueleto de Gimnoto en una maceta._

_- nunca te voy a olvidar Gimnoto- había dicho Lily._

_Quizás, y muy probablemente Sirius hubiese pensado que Lily era una exagerada por darle sepultura al pez._

_- ¿sepultar al pez¿Estás loca?- había dicho Sirius cuando Lily se lo había pedido_

_- dijiste que harías cualquier cosa- le reclamó la chica._

_-lo dije- reiteró el merodeador- pero sepultar al pez, eso es ridículo._

_-Sirius, hiciste una promesa y ahora tienes que cumplirla.- le había dicho James._

_-está bien, lo haré- había dicho a regañadientes- ¿tienen una caja de cerillos?_

ya llegamos- dijo el chofer sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento.

Bajaron del coche y después de pagarle al taxista decidieron entrar al edificio.

Bueno, por fin hemos llegado- dijo Lily aliviada- así que te quedas aquí y nos veremos en otra ocasión... hasta nunca- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja- adiós.

Espera pelirroja- dijo Sirius girándose hacia las escaleras que Lily se apresuraba a bajar- no quieres pasar, te aseguro que no te hago nada- dijo el chico, al ver la mirada de desconfianza de la joven- ya sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte algo, James me mataría.

está bien- accedió Lily, tras la continua insistencia del merodeador- pero sólo un momento.

Entraron a un lujoso apartamento, donde todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado que la pelirroja pensó que se había equivocado de número, así que regresó a la puerta y vio claramente el número 25.

está bastante limpio ¿No crees?- le preguntó Lily al recién llegado

pues, está igual que siempre- se limitó a contestar el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes.

oye pelirroja, no quieres venir un momento- gritó Sirius desde la habitación

¡NO!- gritó la chica ofendida

te aseguro que no es para nada de lo que piensas- insistió el joven Black

ya te dije que no- concluyó Lily, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- ya me decía que Sirius no podía haber cambiado tanto- añadió para sí misma.

¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Sirius tras Lily, quien se disponía a marcharse.

a mi casa, a donde más- dijo de espaldas al merodeador-

bueno- dijo Sirius resignado- yo sólo quería darte esto- añadió el chico levantando un paquete.

Lily se giró.

ya sé que esto no compensa lo que le hice a Mimoso- se excusó el joven

Gimnoto- lo corrigió la chica

Gimnoto- se apresuró a decir el merodeador- pero en algo ayudará ¿No lo crees?

Si a Lily le hubieran dicho lo que pasaría a continuación no lo hubiera creído

¿Me perdonas?- soltó Sirius arrepentido

¿Qué tal¿Aburrido? Debo admitir que me aburrí escribiendo este capitulo, se supone que no debería de decirlo, pero es la verdad, ya sé que hace falta acción, pero quería agregar algunos datos que son importantes para la historia. Prometo que nunca más volveré a aburrirlos de esta manera (o por lo menos lo intentaré) pero como ya les dije en este capitulo hay datos que más adelante cobrarán sentido. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, si quieren que le agregue, le quite, le cambie, lo que sea que se les ocurra, estoy abierta a las sugerencias.


	4. Preguntas

Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir ese capitulo, pero no había tenido tiempo, imaginación y además tenía deberes en exceso. Disculpas a todas aquellas personas que se han interesado en esta historia. Mil disculpas . Ya no sé como decirles que lo siento. Talvez habrán pensado que ya había dejado colgada la historia, pero les aseguro que no será así. Apliquen el dicho "Mas vale tarde que nunca".

Pero como ya estoy aquí, y ustedes también, no creo quieran seguir escuchando (leyendo) mis disculpas, por lo que les deseo una buena lectura! Nos vemos!

Capitulo 4. Preguntas

y omo uas co tu oio ii?- preguntó Sirius con la boca llena

qué?- contestó Lily con cara de estupefacción- no te entendí

que…- repitió Sirius tomando agua- que cómo vas con tu novio, el rockero

ya no tengo novio- Dijo la chica un tanto contrariada. Se suponía que Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, y por lo tanto estaba al tanto de su fracasada vida amorosa.

no me digas que no lo sabías?- preguntó Lily, volteando hacia donde se encontraba James.- Creí que como mejor amigo de James debías estar al tanto…

oye- dijo James indignado- no soy un chismoso

bueno, eso quien sabe- reiteró la chica mirando su plato- con eso de que todos los hombres son iguales…

NO ES CIERTO- gritaron al unísono los dos chicos.

bueno no, aunque yo sé que es cierto- dijo para sí misma- pero basta de discusiones

quién está discutiendo?- preguntó Sirius.

Lily se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fulminante y después con una sonrisa dijo:

mañana en la noche es la presentación del nuevo disco de Ultratumba, y cómo ustedes bien saben, la encantadora Lillian Evans, o sea yo, participe en el video de _Resurrección, _lo recuerdan verdad?-

claro que sí, como olvidarlo- dijo Sirius con un sarcasmo bastante perceptible.

y tú, James?-

sí, Lily- dijo James un poco distraído

bueno, el caso es que estoy cordialmente invitada, y cómo no quiero ir sola necesito que vayan conmigo, así que no hagan planes mañana en la noche.

cielos, tendré que cancelar mi cita con Tabata Wilkins- dijo Sirius empleando el mismo tono sarcástico

SIRIUS- Lo reprimió la pelirroja-

está bien, Lily, pero no olvides que me debes una-

disculpa¿cómo que te debo una?-

sí, nada en la vida es gratis-

ya lo creo, pero acaso ya se te olvido la vez que me obligaste a llevarte al desfile de invierno-

ok, estamos a mano-

y tú que dices James… James…. JAMES POTTER-

Ahhh…. Perdón, me distraje un poco, qué decías?

hoy has estado muy raro- comentó Sirius, te sucede algo?-

no, nada, sólo pensaba-

pues más te vale que no sea en una chica- dijo Lily sin pensar.

por qué?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente

po-por que no es correcto, bueno si lo es pero no-no…. Ya vieron que lindo está el lugar-Dijo Lily poniéndose colorada.

Sirius y James se miraron entre sí y rieron.

El rostro sereno de James relejaba la luz taciturna de la noche. Sus pensamientos se transformaban en un cúmulo de emociones que no podía controlar.

Por un lado estaban sus sueños. Ser estrella del Quidditch no lo era todo, tenía sueños y metas. Uno de sus grandes sueños era encontrar al amor de su vida. Y quizá, y muy probablemente estuviera frente a él en ese preciso momento. Quizá aquella chica de cabellera de color rojo espeso significaba algo más para de lo que él suponía. Quizá no fuera así. No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, no estaba dispuesto a que aquella hermosa chica se escapara de su vida.

que les parece si vamos a Versalles el fin de semana- sugirió Sirius- será divertido, lo prometó.

y dime Sirius, que va a haber en Versalles?- preguntó Lily intrigada mientras comenzaba con el postre.

pues… no mucho… ya sabes… festivales y cosas así- dijo el merodeador

sí, y qué más?- insistió Lily

ok… va a haber una carrera de autos-

sí, y qué más?- preguntó James, integrándose a la conversación

oye… se supone que eres mi amigo y deberías apoyarme- protestó Sirius

bien hecho James-lo felicitó Lily acariciando su brazo derecho-

ah… claro… como yo no soy pelirrojo, ni tengo lindas piernas no me apoyas¿no es cierto?

claro que no… tu sabes que no es eso- dijo James recobrando el ánimo- es solo que no te verías tan bien como ella en un vestido entallado.

JAMES- dijo Lily

es la verdad- sonrió el jugador

El trío sonreía y mientras la última vela de la mesa vecina se extinguía. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba que un extraño había capado cada uno de sus movimientos con una cámara fotográfica.

esto sí que será noticia- decía para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que cada uno de los transeúntes lo miraba con extrañeza.- y tú ¿qué me ves estupido muggle?

y te acuerdas de la vez en que se quedaron encerrados en la torre norte todo el fin de semana y…- decía Sirius conteniendo la risa.

eso no fue tan divertido- se quejó Lily- aún sigo pensando que fuiste tú, el que nos dejo ahí.

no, no se me había ocurrido esa idea- dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

claro que no, estabas muy ocupado espiando a la sobrina de Mc Gonagall ¿lo recuerdas?

como olvidarlo… Samariana era bellísima, lástima que tuviera un nombre tan feo- dijo Sirius con aire melancólico.

ahora entiendo- dijo Lily de repente- así que por eso era que Mc Gonagall te vigilaba todo el día.

en serio?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- y tú cómo sabes eso?

sencillo, confiaba en mí- dijo Lily con autosuficiencia- aunque nunca me quedó claro porque vigilaba a James

eso es fácil de explicar- dijo James

recuerdas los dibujos que hicieron en el salón de encantamientos? Mc Gonagall siempre sospechó que yo los había hecho, aunque nunca me probó nada-

y bien?- dijo la pelirroja

qué- preguntó James sin comprender

pues los hiciste o no?-

claro que sí, me llevó dos meses planearlo.

El restaurante era un antiguo edifico renacentista, con rasgos meramente góticos. Sus vitrales amplios enmarcados con cortinas de seda recordaban fácilmente a los bailes elegantes de la corte inglesa. Las lámparas gigantescas y brillantes iluminaban cándidamente el lugar. El aroma de las cocinas, cinco siglos antes salas de tortura, inundaban cada uno de los rincones con decoro. El olor a hierbabuena y cilantro se mezclaba con el insipiente olor del pan recién horneado. Y no por nada Hortsville era uno de los más prestigiados restaurantes de la capital inglesa. Su majestuosidad podía verse varios metros a la redonda. Con sus fachadas góticas y arcos de medio punto, amplios alfeizares recubiertos de mármol negro y esplendidas guirnaldas cubriendo las entradas principales. Ese era Hortsville, el pretigioso Hortsville.

Cuando decidieron que ya no podían seguir comiendo optaron por marcharse a casa.

es algo temprano para regresar a casa ¿no creen?- los interrogó Sirius

si- contestó Lily- y tú que piensas James?-

tienen razón pero, a dónde vamos?-

conozco un buen lugar – dijo de pronto la chica- está a unas cuantas calles. Mijail siempre me llevaba ahí ¿qué?- preguntó al ver los rostros de interrogación de sus acompañantes.

por cierto pelirroja, por qué terminaste con él?- preguntó Sirius

ya se los dije-

no, a mí no- insitió Sirius- porque eso de que te negaba ni tu te lo crees

y cómo sabes que me engañaba- miró a James con recelo- y luego que los hombres no son chismosos.

no, pero James no me lo dijo-

y no que no te lo había dicho James –

ok, sí se lo dije- argumento el aludido- pero fue porque el insistió mucho y no me dejaba dormir.

eso es cierto- añadió Sirius esbozando una amplia sonrisa- así que por qué terminaste con Mirail?

Esta vez Lily no se tomó la molestia de corregir a Sirius, es más había comenzado a creer que su verdadero nombre era Mirail.

Ya se los dije- expresó Lily

Lily, sabes que con nosotros puedes ser sincera- apuntó Sirius

está bien, en realidad eso de las flores sólo fue el pretexto… el verdadero motivo fue… es que no sé como decirlo. Ya sé… imaginen que salen con una chica y esa chica quiere más y más y comienza a hablarte del futuro juntos, los hijos, el perro, el auto y la boda.

QUÈ?- preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

quieres decir que te propuso matrimonio- articuló Sirius

sí, en realidad eso fue, y ahora que ya lo saben tienen que prometer que no se o dirán a nadie o de lo contrario haré que se arrepientan de cada uno de sus pecados.

y cómo se supone que harás eso'- preguntó Sirius interesado

contando algunos de sus secretitos-amenazó la pelirroja

está bien- dijo Sirius – si lo haces yo contaré lo de la vez que te encontraron besadote con James en el baño.

qué, no harás eso? Además sabes que las cosas no fueron así-

sí, pero ellos no-

te voy a matar-sentenció la chica

pero primero tendrás que alcanzarme- gritó Sirius comenzando a correr.

a donde crees que vas Black.

James sonreía mientras veía a Lily corres tras su mejor amigo.

ese par nuca va a cambiar- pensaba.

La mañana siguiente todo fue un verdadero caos.

Primero Sirius se quedó dormido y culpó a James por no haberlo despertado a tiempo. Después James libró una verdadera batalla con su cabello y decidió llamar a Lily para que lo ayudara.

bien… cuál es la emergencia- preguntó Lily al entrar al departamento de James.

esta es la emergencia- dijo James señalando su cabeza

vaya que lo es- dijo Lili dándole la razón. ¿Y qué se supone que le hiciste a tu cabello?

ni idea- dijo James mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sus cabellos negro azabache se desparramaban en todas direcciones.

así está mejor ¿no crees?- preguntó Lily

ya había pensado en eso- dijo James quitándose la gorra- hasta que recordé que hoy tengo sesión fotográfica- dijo James tímidamente.

¿sesión fotográfica¿de qué?-

mmm… recuerdas que te había dicho que probablemente cambiará de equipo esta temporada

sí-

bueno pues, ya tengo otro equipo- dijo James rápidamente

felicidades- dijo Lily- y en qué equipo vas a estar?

en el mismo-

no te entiendo, cómo que en el mismo?-

pues sí-

pero tu me dijiste que vas a cambiar de equipo-

si, pero no

sigo sin entender- dijo la pelirroja aventando el cepillo al sillón más cercano

pues es que…-

ya, dime, no me tengas en suspenso.

Lily se reclinó en el sillón donde yacía James.

pues…voy a ser el buscador de la selección de Inglaterra-dijo James poniéndose de pie.

en serio- dijo Lily lanzándose a sus brazos para felicitarlo. Sin embargo James no estaba preparado para eso y perdió el equilibro haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

lo siento- se disculpó la chica sin moverse- ya sabes que soy bastante emotiva y…

lo sé- dijo James con una sonrisa tímida Ambos chicos permanecían en la misma posición.

pero que lindos ojos tiene pensaba Lily sonrojándose levemente y que hermosos labios, tan perfectos y besables

James, por su parte pensaba lo mismo

vaya que es hermosa, con esos ojos verdes

La agitación de ambos aumento. Y aunque cada uno sabía lo que pasaría a continuación no quisieron evitarlo.

Lily ya no supo si fue James, o ella quien había comenzado el beso. Sus respiraciones se agitaron más y más hasta que se hicieron una misma.

Sólo podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro. Una mezcla de sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado. Las manos de Lily recorrían la espalda de James. Mientras el chico hacía lo mismo sin ir más allá de lo permitido. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más intensos

N-no… de…be...ría...- decía Lily sin despegar sus labios de James. Tal vez, y no en el fondo, ella deseaba lo mismo que James. Talvez lo había deseado desde hace tiempo y talvez lo había deseado mucho más que James,pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Aunque talvez sus movimientos ya la habían delatado.

Seguían en la misma posición, sin moverse. O tal vez si lo hacían, aunque fueran movimientos inconscientes.

Qué tal? Les gustó? Ya saben, espero sus opiniones y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo. Y cómo disculpas les voy a dar unos avances del siguiente capitulo. Ahí les van:

Capitulo 5. Respuestas.

Lily desplegó el diario y tuvo que contener la respiración para no morir impresionada.

Leyó con atención cada una de las líneas del artículo. Lily permanecía perpleja ante tal declaración. Cómo era posible que James le hiciera eso. No, no podía. Un momento, sí podía. Prosiguió su lectura. Y comprendió. James era un estúpido y ella una tonta por dejarse seducir por el merodeador.

Qué sucede?- le preguntó James recostándose a su lado.

nada- mintió la chica

Vamos Lily, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

qué te pasó- le preguntó Sirius llevándolo hasta el sillón más cercano.

está muerta- decía entre sollozos el merodeador

¿qué?-preguntó James

está muerta, Sam está muerta- decía Lupin mientras las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro…

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Respuestas

IMPORTANTE:

Gracias a mi falta de inspiración tuve que editar este capitulo, así que no se espanten cuando lean el siguiente cap y digan "ya se volvió loca... ya no sabe lo que dice" … y crean que se han equivocado de fic, o que ya me volví más loca de lo que estoy .

Nota: Es el mismo pero corregido y aumentado.

Por cierto ya saben que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, así que no me demanden porque no hay dinero para pagar.

Ja,ja,ja… Soy pobre y más ja,ja,ja…

Talvez piensen que ya me volví loca, pero es que no he podido dormir bien a causa del Libro 6…. Porque Rowling es tan mala…. Snif,snif,snif,snif.

Ahora si

¡Hola!

Así que antes de comenzar y de manera breve, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han seguido esta historia y han tenido la paciencia suficiente.

¡Mil gracias!

Les estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, ya que ustedes han hecho que este fic continúe. Y como ya hice lo que tenía que hacer les dejo de quitar el tiempo y los dejo con el capitulo 5. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Disculpen que no les agradezca a cada una, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que lo haré.

Capitulo 5. Respuestas.

Esa noche no puede conciliar el sueño. Talvez había tenido una pesadilla. No, quizás era mi mente torcida la que distorsionaba el tiempo. Aunque probablemente mi sed de sentirme amada me había orillado a eso: Besar a James Potter.

No había sido tan malo.

De hecho besaba muy bien… desgraciado con lo que había practicado.

Pasé la mitad de la noche pensando en él.

¡Cielos!

Así que después de todo si me había impactado. No podía seguir negando que me atraía.

¡Por Dios!

Era James Potter al fin y al cabo. Una cosa era que dijera que no me gustaba, pero no estaba ciega.

Finalmente cerré los ojos con la imagen que mi tonta cabeza no pudo disipar: James y yo besándonos

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un alma compungida emprendí el camino al trabajo. Mientras conducía, algo nada habitual en mí, pensaba seriamente lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

"¿Nosotros?"- preguntó la molesta voz en mi cabeza -

"De acuerdo, James y yo"- le repetí para que lo entendiera mejor.

"Ah, claro ahora ya es _James y yo_ ¿verdad?" -Insistió

"Cállate" -Le ordené bruscamente

"Lily ama a James"- Canturreó con sorna- "Lily ama a James"

"Cállate… shhhh… ya cállate"- le volví a decir.

"AH… Lily quiere que me calle… pero si yo soy Lily" dijo burlándose de mí la insolente vocecilla.

-Cierto- Dije en voz alta.

Si, definitivamente ya me estaba volviendo loca. Miren que callarme a mi misma.

"Lily ama a James"- siguió canturreando la voz en mi cabeza"- "Lily ama a James"

Shhh… ya basta… cállate- dije con falsa paciencia- cállate.

Lo último que necesitaba era estar a solas conmigo misma.

Definitivamente era lo último.

Con paso lento me dirigí al estudio de grabación. Me mire frente al espejo y susurré para mi misma. Estás preciosa Lillian Evans

Cierto. Era Lillian Evans. Y conste que cuando digo "era" es cierto.

Sin embargo la chica pelirroja que veía — bajo aquellas cinco capas de maquillaje, el cabello planchado y el lápiz labial rojo pasión— no era Lillian Evans. Era Lily, la chica que había transformado su vida en un infierno. Un infierno que tenía nombre: Madame Vernich.

Tal vez mi actitud salvaje y un poco desorientada me había llevado a ella. Pero el sentimiento pesimista y confundido que me amargaba en ese momento tan difícil de mi vida habían sido los culpables de mi ahora "vida exitosa".

Todo había sucedido en la estación de trenes. Justo a mediodía, cuando se supone calienta el sol y reconforta el alma. Pero la mía ya estaba fragmentada en mil pedazos y ni siquiera los calurosos rayos del sol eran capaces de sanarme.

- ¿qué tienes cariño?- me pregunto una mujer madura, de aspecto sombrío. Sus ropas finas y elegantes decían que era una mujer de negocios. Su cabello cuidadosamente peinado y arreglado indicaban que no era una oficinista. El misterioso brillo en sus ojos decía que no debía confiar en ella, pero cuando las lágrimas empiezan a salir lo único que necesitas es el abrazo de un seno maternal. Un aire que difícilmente se arraigaría en la extraña mujer.

Aún así me abrazó sin decirme nada. Sus brazos eran fríos y toscos. Pero eso no me importó.

Sin saber como, llegué hasta su casa, una mansión situada en los suburbios de Londres.

- Eres muy hermosa cariño- me dijo tras haberme entregado una toalla limpia para que secara mi húmedo rostro.

- ¿lo cree?- le pregunté agachando la cara, mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían brotando

- por supuesto cariño- Había dicho esbozando una falsa sonrisa maternal.

¡Maldita!

Le conté mi historia. La muerte de mis padres y el rechazo de mi hermana.

Al ver su expresión de lástima noté como las lágrimas emergían una vez más y no puede evitar llorar nuevamente.

- ya no llores querida, no querrás que los chicos te vean así ¿verdad?- me preguntó colocando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

- y- yo…- intenté decir pero el nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar.

- Ya… ya- dijo secándome las lágrimas mientras me abrazaba delicadamente

Y así había comenzado la tortura… el infierno

- Lily cariño, llegas tarde- dijo señalando su reloj Madame Vernich

- Lo siento- me excusé. Honestamente no me importaba llegar tarde. ¿Qué podría pasar¿Qué me corrieran? Eso no era nada grave, después de todo era lo que yo tanto deseaba.

- no importa, ya estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Le decía a Angelo que debería de tomarte más en cuenta... Ninguna de esas chicas- señalo a las demás- es tan hermosa como tú- ¿qué rayos sucedía? Nunca me halagaba tanto y si lo hacía era porque seguramente pensaba obligarme a algo - tu eres tan hermosa y encantadora. Una chica inteligente y…

No quise seguirla escuchando por lo que mi cerebro se fue al último y más reciente acontecimiento importante en mi vida: James Potter

¡Demonios!

Después de nuestro breve romance— y cuando digo breve, es porque fue breve— no supe que hacer. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que me gustaba James – aún me gusta- pero por el otro estaba el hecho de que James era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

- Yo...- dije separándome de él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ah… yo…- habló él

- café… necesitamos café- articulé al notar lo próximo que estaba a mí.

Me levante y arreglándome el vestido me dirigí a la cocina y encendí la estufa. Mi estómago decía: "café no, por favor, café no."

Lo que yo realmente necesitaba era un chapuzón en agua fría, de lo contrario mi cerebro sufriría un colapso. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón parecían un tambor en guerra. Bum, bum, bum...

James, por su parte se sentía inquieto y confundido. Había permitido que sus sentimientos reprimidos salieran a flote.

Esos sentimientos reprimidos llamados amor y pasión.

James amaba a Lily… pero ¿Lily sentía lo mismo?

Tal vez.

Ella se sentía atraída físicamente. Y quién no lo estaría.

Es frecuente que la mayoría de los seres humanos cometan la terrible equivocación de confundir el amor con la atracción física. Pero cuando una relación se basa en el contacto físico con certeza fracasará antes de cumplir tres meses.

- ¿quieres café?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- no, gracias- me contestó volteando la mirada.

Nos acomodamos en la sala. Uno frente al otro. Permanecimos sentados bebiendo café unos veinte minutos. James me miraba y como un niño tímido esquivaba mi mirada. Ese juego comenzaba a agradarme.

- Debemos hablar- rompió el silencio él.- no creo que nuestro juego de miradas nos lleve a nada-Dijo con seriedad.

Mi estómago pensaba lo mismo. No estaba dispuesto a soportar una taza más de café.

- Lo sé- dije renuentemente. Porque tenía que ser así. ¿Acaso no podíamos hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada y volver a ser los mismos de antes?

- lo que paso entre nosotros fue…- argumentó él.

- algo maravilloso- lo interrumpí tomando sus manos entre las mías, una acción que no sólo lo sorprendió a él.

- ¿en verdad lo crees?- me preguntó bastante sorprendido.

- sí¿tú no?- le pregunté ingenua. Al parecer mis acciones y mis pensamientos no estaban de acuerdo. ¡Rayos!

- claro… pero yo pensé que tu…- expresó James estupefacto pensando que talvez todo era un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño del que no deseaba despertar.

- no seas tontito… James, tu me gustas- le dije acercándome peligrosamente más a él.

- Lily… - susurró débilmente mientras nos fundimos en un cálido beso.

- cariño- me dijo la horrenda mujer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿sí?- dije malhumorada. ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirme justo cuando recordaba algo hermoso.?

- le decía a Angelo- continúo- que debería de hacer algo con tu cabello, está tan… rojo ¿segura que no lo tiñes?

- por supuesto que no- le grité ofendida- es natural

- entiendo cariño- dijo no muy convencida.

¿Qué rayos iba a entender? Ella no entendía nada.

James caminaba por el parque central. Sus cabellos negro azabache y sus ojos marrones lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo. Su amigo, Sirius Black, un joven apuesto y de cabello largo caminaba junto a él.

- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- le preguntó el joven Black

- completamente seguro- le contestó el chico Potter

- así que Lily hizo todo eso-

- no lo digas así, con esas palabras parece que pasó algo más-

- pues de eso no estoy completamente seguro, despertó en tu cama después de todo ¿no?- le recordó el merodeador

- sí, pero no paso nada-

- a ver, hay algo que no comprendo, paso la noche contigo pero no hubo nada de nada- preguntó Sirius esperando la atenta respuesta de su amigo.

- exacto- dijo James.

- y que te dijo ella. ¿Cómo reaccionó?- lo cuestionó Sirius

- mmm… no mucho, sólo dijo que le gustaba- James bajo la cabeza algo decepcionado.

- pues ahí está, qué más quieres- exclamó Sirius contento por su amigo.

James se detuvo frente a un arbusto y en forma distraída comenzó a arrancar las ásperas hojas del seto.

- qué no entiendes, sólo dijo que le gustaba. Gustar, no querer. ¿Entiendes?- dijo de espaldas a su acompañante, quien al igual que él, se había detenido y lo escuchaba incrédulo.

- pero por algo hay que empezar ¿no lo crees? Deberías de estar feliz, el muro que había entre ustedes ya desapareció- expresó con ánimo.

- ¿muro?- preguntó el jugador, confundido - ¿qué muro?

- cómo que cual muro… pues ese muro…- dijo rascándose la cabeza el joven Black quien no sabía como abordar el tema, una cuestión que se le hacía bastante familiar, pero que a la vez le traía malos recuerdos.

- Sirius, no te estoy entendiendo nada-argumentó Cornamenta volviéndose hacia él.

- pues ese muro…- comenzó Sirius- el enorme y gigantesco muro llamado… amistad- puntualizó.

- es cierto- confirmó James un poco sorprendido esbozando una sonrisa para sus adentros.

Era verdad, Sirius era su mejor amigo, un chico con el que podía contar incondicionalmente. Y aunque con frecuencia le gustaba aparentar que era un chico frío y rudo, James sabía perfectamente que si había alguien capaz de comprenderlo en este mundo era él, Sirius Black.

Caminaron unos pasos más y de pronto James recordó el motivo de la visita de Sirius. Una visita que no era meramente social.

- y tú¿cómo estás?- le preguntó James a su amigo cambiando el tema de conversación.

- bien- dijo secamente Black. Quien por un momento había abandonado su aire melancólico para ayudar a su amigo, pero ahora había vuelto a recuperarlo.

- Sirius ¿qué es lo que te sucede?- cuestionó James- Últimamente has estado tan… triste

- nada- mintió Sirius- no tengo nada- volvió a mentir mirando al cielo para esquivar la mirada insistente de James.

- Sirius¿olvidas que te conozco tanto como tu a mí?- insistió James deteniendo su marcha.

El chico Black se limitó a esbozar una melancólica sonrisa. Y dijo:

- por supuesto que no lo he olvidado… es sólo que a veces me gusta creer que no lo haces.

- Sirius- dijo sorprendido James de la franqueza del chico.

- sabes, la próxima semana será el aniversario de la muerte de Sam.- dijo alejándose varios pasos de su compañero. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y con pose desgarbada siguió caminando.

James contempló el semblante taciturno de su amigo y fue entonces cuando comprendió todo.

Ahora entendía el porque del repentino regreso de Sirius y el porque de su tristeza aparentemente injustificada.

Sam había muerto hacía poco más de dos años. Ella había sido el gran amor de Sirius.

- Wow… si me lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído-dijo James sorprendido al encontrar a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, sentado junto al lago con una chica bastante hermosa: Samariana McGonagall.

La joven mujer detestaba su nombre por lo que se hacía llamar Sam… sólo Sam.

- Basta Cornamenta… me estás avergonzando- le dijo Sirius bajando la voz.

- Así que era cierto- bromeó Lunático quien acababa de llegar - Hey todos…- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros cercanos al lago- Quiero informarle a todas las chicas que mi amigo aquí presente- señalo a Sirius- está dado, pedido y todo.

Sirius enrojeció hasta las orejas y lo único que atinó a hacer fue corretearlos por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- así que lamento informales que las audiciones para…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que huir lo más rápido posible para que Sirius no lo golpeara. .

Eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, en sus años de adolescentes. Pero él único recuerdo intacto era el hecho de que Sirius se había enamorado. Por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que era amar y ser correspondido.

Sin embargo el destino le había mostrado al chico el lado oscuro del amor: la pérdida.

Cuando Sirius creía que por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que estaba seguro pasaría el resto de su vida, la desgracia se cruzó en su camino

Sam y Sirius habían planeado su boda para la primavera siguiente. Cuando todos los girasoles florecían y el aire cálido invadía la tierra.

- la próxima primavera- anunció la chica de ojos azules y piel cristalina, cuyo rostro era enmarcado por una espesa cabellera azabache.

- sí, y queremos que Arthur y tu sean nuestros padrinos- les comentó Sirius- ¿qué les parece Molly?

- Sirius… no sé que decir- contestó Molly sorprendida

- yo sí- dijo Arthur sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño Bill- Será un honor.

Sus planes iban de acuerdo a lo previsto. Ninguno de ellos contaba con lo que sucesos de la madrugada del día siguiente. El día fúnebre en el que Sam murió

La causa: un incendio en la mansión Stanford.

- ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Sirius a Remus Lupin llevándolo hasta el sillón más cercano

Su aspecto era decadente y mostraba un rostro cubierto de mohín que junto con una espesa capa de humo lo hacían irreconocible.

- ¿vas a una fiesta de disfraces?- bromeó Sirius para quitarle tensión al ambiente, pero la seriedad del rostro de Remus lo hizo adoptar la misma expresión

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sirius al percatarse de que su amigo no era el único que poseía esa expresión. Todos lo miraban con una terrible expresión de ¿lástima? sin decir palabra alguna.

- Sirius… debes saber algo- comenzó Remus intranquilo reteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos- v-vengo d-de… no puedo- dijo con una voz apenas audible. Las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos claros.

Remus no se atrevía a decirle que su prometida había muerto, no podía decirle eso. Sabía perfectamente que eso lo haría pedazos.

- ¿qué.. Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó nervioso al mirar a uno de sus mejores amigos frente a él . Remus seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta con la ropa chamuscada y el rostro ennegrecido.

- me estás asustando- apuntó Sirius desde su lugar frente a la ventana.- Le pasó algo a Sam- nadie respondió- entonces a James- insistió sin obtener respuesta.

- Será mejor que tomes asiento- le sugirió Khon Weller, un amigo cercano a Sam, quien había llegado junto con Remus.

Después de algunos minutos Sirius accedió a las peticiones de sus compañeros y amigos. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Con un demonio, me van a decir que está pasando o tendré que…- no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo había llegado.

- James¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sirius al ver entrar a James con la misma expresión que los demás. El merodeador recién llegado hizo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto que lo invadía. Aspiró fuertemente y en un acto de valentía le dijo a Sirius lo que estaba pasando.

- S-Sam… ella… está muerta- soltó el joven haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener el llanto con un nudo en la garganta - lo lamento, en verdad que lo siento mucho- dijo sabiendo que sus palabras no servirían de nada.

La cabeza de Sirius daba vueltas y por un momento pensó que se trataba de una jugarreta. Si seguro. Ellos le estaban mintiendo. Si, se querían vengar porque no había accedido a hacer su despedida de soltero en las Tres escobas.

- No, no mi Sam, ella no puede estar muerta…es una broma ¿no es cierto?- preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla, que aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño, del cual esperaba despertar pronto- ella no puede estar muerta.- lloró con voz desgarradora.

- está muerta, Sam está muerta- dijo Lupin con voz lastimera al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban su oscurecido rostro…- Sirius, lo siento.-

- Sirius…-dijo James, quien trataba de de hacerle comprender a la situación a su mejor amigo. Intentó acercarse pero la reacción de Sirius se lo impidió.

- NO ME TOQUES- le sentenció al chico apartándose de él. Sirius se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a recorrer la habitación en un acto de desesperación

- Es verdad, yo estuve ahí… lo siento mucho- dijo Weller con profundo dolor al ver al prometido de su fallecida amiga en aquella deprimente situación.

- NO ES CIERTO- Dijo Sirius abalanzándose sobre al inocente chico sujetándolo fuertemente de sus ropas sucias - NO ES VERDAD... NO PUEDE SER VERDAD.

- La mansión de los Stanford se incendió, tra-tamos de controlar el fuego, p-pero ya era demasiado tarde- añadió Remus a media voz con la garganta casi cerrada.

- YA BASTA- gritó con fuerza Black- NO ES CIERTO, SAM NO ESTÁ MUERTA. Ella no puede estar muerta… no mi Sam.- dijo tratandose de convencer a sí mismo que era así. Pero en el fondo sabía que no mentían. Nadie era capaz de mentir de aquella forma. No sus amigos

Sam estaba muerta. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

- no, ella no está muerta, tu estás confundido, ella NO ESTA MUERTA- gritaba mientras poco a poco se iba arrodillando en el rincón donde se había refugiado. EN sus brazos sostenía fuertemente la fotografía de la joven mujer a quien tanto amaba. EN ella se observaba a una hermosa chica que le sonreía calidamente- Sam… no… Sam no, ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA.

James y los demás observaban la escena. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sentir lástima por Sirius. Sabían que él la amaba, incluso más que a sí mismo. Ellos lo sabían.

Sirius también lo sabía.

La imagen de Sirius reflejaba el terrible sufrimiento que sentía , el intenso dolor que lo quemaba por dentro. Pero nadie imaginaba el corazón desgarrado que habitaba en el cuerpo del chico. Un cuerpo que a partir de entonces comenzó a deambular por las calles, solo y triste, caminando sin dirección ni rumbo.

Los siguientes meses fueron los más terribles para el primogénito de la familia Black. La aceptación fue el primer paso hacia el futuro, un futuro incierto que hasta ese entonces había sido claro y preciso, pero que en ese momento parecía tan distante como la luna

Con la muerte de Sam se murió la alegría de Sirius, sus sueños y sus ganas de vivir.

Dos meses después del entierro se marcho a Francia, donde permaneció el tiempo suficiente para olvidar, después de todo eso era lo que más quería, olvidar.

Deseaba tanto marcharse a un lugar donde el recuerdo de Sam no lo atormentara día y noche.

Durante los días posteriores a la muerte de su amada, fueron los peores que el podía recordar. Por momentos quiso alcanzar al amor de su vida, echar a andar sus pasos y seguirla en el pérfido y silencioso camino llamado muerte.

Siguieron caminado por el parque hasta que un extraño sujeto llamó la atención de los chicos.

- ¿James Potter?- preguntó mirando al aludido- Necesitamos hablar… en privado – dijo mirando a Sirius con desdén.

El chico Black se marchó para no ser inoportuno, algo muy propio en él. Se fue contra la voluntad de su amigo, quien le insistió que no tenía porque marcharse.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar- respondió James con frialdad mientras Sirius se alejaba. El muchacho frente a él le desagradaba en sobremanera.

- Yo creo que sí- insistió mostrándole una fotografía mágica donde se podía apreciar a dos personas sonriendo ampliamente. Ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. Una de ellas era el desagradable chico y la otra era…

Lily caminaba lentamente hacía el apartamento de James. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. Por un lado le gustaba James, pero sabía que dar ese paso tan importante, cruzar la línea entre la amistad y el amor podría ser el acabose de todo. Porque talvez tendría a un novio, pero y ¿si todo terminaba mal? Que tal si lo perdía todo. Ella sabía que era su miedo a la soledad el que la obligaba a confesarle a James lo que sentía por él.

"El que no arriesga no gana" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Lily amaba a James. Y James a ella.

No había motivo alguno para que no estuvieran juntos.

Pero la idea de perderlo todo era la culpable de que no se atreviera a decirle al chico que llevaba años enamorada de él.

Sin embargo esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo... años. Por lo que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar.

Continuó su camino con pasos seguros. Al estar frente al edificio todo su valor y su seguridad se vieron truncados por el temor que anteriormente se había disipado. Se miro en la reluciente puerta de cristal, se retocó la falda y la blusa que llevaba ceñida al cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de entrar sus piernas flaquearon un poco.

- Hola pelirroja- la saludó Sirius en la entrada del edificio- ¿vas a ver a James?

Lily no respondió en seguida. El sólo hecho de enfrentar al hombre que amaba la hizo palidecer.

- sí, aunque pensándolo bien no es un buen momento- dijo arrepintiéndose dando la vuelta repentinamente

- pelirroja… espera- Sirius la detuvo del brazo- creo que deberían de hablar.- ya sabes… no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy… quizá mañana… me entiendes ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo en tono de complicidad.

La pelirroja se relajó haciendo que Sirius la soltara.

Sirius tenía razón.

- así que al mal paso darle prisa- dijo Sirius despidiéndose de ella.

Lily se quedó parada frente a la entrada unos segundos más, cuando de pronto todo estuvo claro.

Sirius había caminado algunos pasos cuando de pronto Lily se tornó hacia él.

- Sirius- dijo elevando la voz, para que el merodeador pudiera oírlo- toma esto.

Le arrojó un manojo de llaves.

- ¿y esto?- preguntó Sirius reconociendo las llaves del apartamento de Lily.

- no querrás ser inoportuno ¿cierto?- le dijo Lily sonriendo abiertamente.

- sabes pelirroja, a veces logras sorprenderme- comentó Sirius- en serio que lo logras.

Como se habrán dado cuenta edité este capitulo (las personas que ya lo habían leído), pero es que si no lo hacía no me iba a quedar el siguiente. Ni modo, así es la vida. Agregué algunas cosas pero la verdad espero que les haya gustado. Ya sabe cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja o lo que sea no duden en hacérmela llegar. Claro siempre y cuando no m pregunten el final (por que ni yo misma lo sé) aunque es un poco obvio, pero no tanto, ja, ja, ja, pues las cosas pueden cambiar.

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, ya que son la principal fuente de inspiración para mí.

¡Nos leemos!

VeRae

Adelanto:

- no se suponía que creerías en mí, que eras mi incondicional y mira como me pagas. Y todavía te preguntabas porque no te había correspondido. ¿Lo ves? – Reprimió unas lágrimas y continuó- Y si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero te advierto que será para siempre. Ahora dime ¿quieres que me vaya?

Prometo no volver a tardar eternidades...


	6. Recuerdos

**IMPORTANTE**: Edité el capitulo 5.. así que las lindas personas que ya lo habían leído… leanlo de nuevo… please. Agregué algunas cuantas cosas, mismas que dan sentido a este capítulo.

Lamento haberme tardado mucho pero la verdad es que no estaba de buenas como para ponerme a escribir. La depresión post-lectura del libro 6 fue la culpable, snif, snif, snif…

Fue terrible todo lo que tuve que soportar, primero por la muerte de…. La traición de… y pues para que les digo más si ustedes ya saben…. Fue horrible… snif, snif…

Bueno, los dejo con este capitulo, en el cual intenté no plasmar mi sentimiento nostálgico y depresivo. ¡Espero que les guste!

Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea que tengan que decirme ya sea sobre la historia, los personajes o talvez el libro VI pueden hacérmelo llegar vía mail

6. **Recuerdos**

Después de la muerte de Sam todo se tornó frío y gris. Mis sueños y esperanzas se habían ido junto con Sam al sepulcro. Una tumba oscura y húmeda, donde los animales ponzoñosos carcomen la piel, el tiempo es inexistente y el sol no penetra.

Pensé que alejarme por un tiempo sería lo correcto. Que esa sería la mejor forma de olvidar, de ir hacia delante y no voltear al pasado. Y sobre todo, olvidar a Sam.

Pero no pude.

Su recuerdo me atormentaba día y noche. Las noches en vela y mis locos desvaríos fraccionaban mi alma día a día. Mi andar tranquilo y pesaroso detuvo mis sentidos, acuchilló mi fuerza y destruyó mi vida. Una corta y tormentosa vida

Hasta ese entonces mi vida no había experimentado penas y tristeza, pero tampoco amor. Hasta que llego Sam… Mi Sam.

La conocí en el quinto curso de Hogwarts. Y aunque al principio pensé que no era más que una chiquilla presumida y orgullosa, la amé desde ese instante.

Tal vez fueron sus ojos azules los que me cautivaron, o tal vez su sonrisa angelical y su inocencia fueron los que me hicieron enloquecer. Pero fue entonces cuando supe que era ella. Era como mi Lily, la chica de la que se había enamorado mi mejor amigo.

Por fin comprendí lo que por meses James había tratado de explicarme.

- Es que no es cualquier chica… ¿me entiendes?- decía James al borde del éxtasis – cuando la veo siento que cientos de snitch sacuden mi cuerpo. Las manos me sudan y todo se vuelve… no sé… raro. Al verla no puedo pensar en nada más, mi cerebro se nubla y mi corazón galopa salvajemente. Se acelera y de pronto frena… no, no sé como explicarlo… es como hechizar a Snape… eso… pero un millón de veces mejor…- había explicado.

Ahora lo entendía.

Desde el día negro… el día que perdí a Sam, nada era lo mismo. Ver la lluvia caer ya no era especial. Escuchar el cantar de las aves no tenía el mismo significado. Muchas veces pensé que no llegaría el nuevo día. Ese en el que mi vida tendría sentido, que el porvenir no había tocado a mi puerta, quería morir.

Durante una infinidad de veces me he preguntado por qué ella. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma: No sé.

Un malévolo juego hizo que esa mañana perdiera lo que más amaba en este mundo. Un juego en el que yo no era más que un simple espectador. Un juego llamado destino, que no discriminaba a nadie, y el amor no era un factor importante.

Limpié mis ojos y me arrodille sobre la fría lápida. Mi visita del día anterior me había dejado con un vacío inexplicable.

- Han pasado dos años… y aún te amo como la primera vez- susurró dulcemente Sirius.- aún te amo…

Quité las hojas secas que yacían sobre su tumba. Las rosas blancas que le había traído ayer ya estaban marchitas, así que las retiré. Sam no merecía flores muertas.

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y en el apartamento de James no se notaba movimiento alguno. Las prendas regadas por el piso decían más que mil palabras.

En la habitación principal una joven pareja aún permanecía dormida. Los brazos de ambos se hallaban entrelazados en un tierno abrazo.

James fue el primero en despertar, pero al percatarse de que su compañera todavía dormía no se movió por temor a despertarla. Rememoró los hechos de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?

Por su estupidez había estado a punto de perder a la mujer que tanto amaba. Y todo por una mentira. Una jugarreta que se cobraría uno de estos días.

- Lily- dijo un James un tanto enfadado al abrir la puerta.

La llegada inesperada de Lily y su semblante nervioso lo alertaron. Tal vez era verdad.

- Estaba caminando por aquí y me dije a mi misma, Lily, debes ir a ver a James y…- dudó un poco- y hablar con él.

- ¿si? – dijo el jugador de quidditch en espera de lo siguiente. Su mirada tranquila se había evaporado para dar paso a una mucho más temible.

Se sentaron en la sala y con una taza de té sobre sus manos y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

- Creo que hay algo que debes saber- dijo con inquietud. La mirada nerviosa y vacilante de la chica le indicó que algo andaba mal.

"Así que era cierto" Pensó James.

James la miraba, esperando una explicación.Después de todo es lo menos que debería hacer. Aunque al pensar en lo que ese sujeto le había dicho no pudo evitar sentir ira.

¿Por qué la chica se mostraba tan nerviosa?

Era obvio. Decirle que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido un error no era nada fácil.

¿Fácil? Por supuesto que no lo era, Y es que no era fácil, pero para él. ¿Por qué Lily le había hecho eso?

Lily lo miraba inquieta. Estaba bastante nerviosa. No era fácil decirle a James que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Regularmente la pelirroja mostraba una seguridad impresionante, su belleza física y un tanto exótica hacían de ella una combinación peligrosa.

Pero no, en este momento mostraba vulnerabilidad. Una debilidad que solo podía irradiar cuando se encontraba frente a él.

Confundida y sin saber como actuar se puso de pie y rodeó la salita para quedar de espaldas a él. Caminó hasta la ventana y con un gesto compungido sorbió un poco del té al mismo tiempo que observaba el reflejo de ambos en el traslucido cristal.

Yo… quiero decirte que- expresó tímidamente- que yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada- comprendió James. Era evidente que Lily trataba de hablarle sobre lo sucedido. Quizás ya había cambiado de opinión. A veces resultaba irritante que una mujer cambiara de opinión tan fácilmente, pero James sabía que ella no era así, por lo que por un momento su rostro expresó decepción. Sentimiento que la modelo notó.

- Antes de que te imagines cosas y – se giró bruscamente y acortó la distancia. Colocó con un movimiento suave la taza frente a la mesa de centro y dijo:

- Tu sabes cuando te quiero pero…-

- No, no tienes que decirme nada… no está vez. Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras nada conmigo, pero hay formas de decirlo- finalizó James dolido.

- No tú no me estás entendiendo yo….-argumentó Lily

- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… es mejor que ya no nos veamos más- dijo James- Yo sé lo mucho que me aprecias, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser sólo tu amigo… no, está vez no. No sabes lo difícil que es verte y no poderte decir lo que siento por ti, tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte. Respirar tu aroma y no poder tocarte.- decía con la voz entrecortada- No tienes ni idea de lo terrible que es escucharte decir que sólo somos "Amigos" y que nunca me podrás amar. No sabes cuantas veces soñé con estar contigo y decirte todo lo que siento, tenerte en mis brazos y…

- James- Dijo Lily comenzando a sollozar débilmente.

La actitud de James la desconcertó bastante. Es que acaso no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Lily estaba ahí, frente a él, dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, y el idiota le estaba hablando de no volverse a ver más. Pero qué es lo que había sucedido.

- Eres un verdadero idiota- le dijo Lily-

- Es cierto y por eso mismo no deberías estar aquí.

- Me estás corriendo- Preguntó LilY reprimiendo el llanto.

- Tómalo como quieras- Dijo James esquivando la mirada triste de la pelirroja.

- Está bien si quieres me voy- Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Pero antes quiero saber que demonios fue lo que te sucedió. Ayer jurabas amarme con locura y hoy sólo me echas de tu vida así porque sí. Sin siquiera darme una explicación. Y encima de todo ni siquiera me dejas decirte…

-Ya te dije que no tienes que decirme nada- dijo mirándola con una expresión que ella nunca le había visto. Su voz sonaba extraña con un toque de rabia.

- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reclamó a la joven.

- decirte qué- preguntó la muchacha sin saber de que habla.

- Vamos Lily- le reprochó el jugador.- Debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Si no sentías nada por mí porque me besaste-

- y quién te dijo que no siento nada por ti?- le preguntó.

- Tú misma… por qué no me dijiste que salías con Nataniel Vaugham-

- Qué¿que yo qué?-gritó confundida la chica.

- Qué... ahora lo vas a negar.

Lily no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. De donde rayos había sacado James que ella salía con ese tipo.

- Tu silencio lo dice todo- dijo James

- Claro que no es cierto- gritó ofendida la chica.- Tu sabes bien que lo que lo que tuve con él es historia. James- susurró tomando del brazo a este, quien se liberó de ella bruscamente- Creí que tu me entendías… pensé que me amabas…

James no dijo nada.

- Lo que sea que te hayan dicho no es mentira… y sabes porque…- reprimió una lágrima- porque hace más de un año no lo he visto y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú, el que me ayudó con todo eso¿Tan fácil se te olvido? Creí que eras diferente. Yo venía dispuesta a confesarte mis sentimientos, a entregarte mi corazón y lo único que encontré fue desprecio y rechazo. Ahora dime James, no se suponía que creerías en mí, que eras mi incondicional y mira como me pagas. Y todavía te preguntabas porque no te había correspondido. ¿Lo ves?

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría al merodeador. Ella tenía razón. Había sido un verdadero imbécil en creerle a Nataniel. Ahora lo entendía.

- Y si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero te advierto que será para siempre. Ahora dime ¿quieres que me vaya?

La reacción de James fue lenta y tardía. Cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras que había pronunciado la pelirroja ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Lily!- gritó.

Sin embargo ella ya se encontraba en el elevador.

Corrió desesperadamente por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que saltaba algunos de los escalones que le impedían continuar con su descenso.

Las escaleras eran largas y curvas. Su forma cónica no le permitían ir más rápido de lo que podía. La pelea interna que sostenía consigo mismo. Por una parte quería creerle a Lily pero no era tan fácil. Después de todo ella había tenido una intensa relación con Nataniel.

Pero… pero… él la amaba. Y su amor debería estar sobre todo ¿no?

El debate que habían provocado sus sentimientos provocó un mar de sensaciones en su cabeza.

Continuaba descendiendo.

A la altura de la situación sólo estaba seguro de algo: No quería perder a Lily.

Finalmente llegó a la planta baja. Miró hacia todas partes y la vio.

Se veía tan triste y desolada. Y todo era su culpa.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se reprendió a sí mismo y corrió hacia ella.

El cúmulo de sensaciones de la chica era impresionante. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No, otra vez no. Siempre era lo mismo con James. Cada vez que estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos por él algo malo sucedía.

Tal vez era el destino.

No. Pero eso ella no lo sabía.

El llanto acumulado en su pecho brotó y no lo pudo evitar. Sentía que este era el adiós definitivo. El último.

Sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

Recordó la primera vez que estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a James.

- James- Dijo alegremente la chica. Volver a verlo después del acercamiento que tuvieron la conmocionó un poco. Pero ya no había dudas. James le gustaba.

- Ah, Hola Lily- saludó fríamente. Los movimientos secos y casi bruscos del chico la hicieron palidecer.

¿No se suponía que debería comportarse diferente?

Después de todo se habían besado y casi algo más que eso.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Se miraron unos segundos sin decirse nada.

La celebración anual de la casa de modas para la que trabajaba Lily era todo un acontecimiento. A ella asistían figuras importantes del medio. Así como también unos que otros políticos y las figuras de renombre. James no podía faltar. Había sido nombrado jugador del año. Lily, por su parte, era ya toda una Top Model, su estilo único y original en las pasarelas de Londres la habían hecho que su fama se extendiera por toda Europa. Su belleza y porte eran reconocidas a nivel mundial.

Además era la imagen de la campaña de Invierno de Madame Vernich, por lo que su presencia era fundamental.

- James- expresó Lily rompiendo el silencio. Quería seguir mirándose en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Pero necesitaban hablar.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a uno de los jardines.

La noche apenas comenzaba. En el cielo nocturno resplandecía la luna plateada, adornada con astillas de luz.

Se detuvo frente a las rosas y dijo:

- James, quiero decirte que….-

- no tienes nada que decirme- la interrumpió- ya lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó impresionada

- sí- Sus palabras habían vuelto a ser frías. – así que si me disculpas. Estoy esperando a alguien.

- ….- Lily no dijo nada. Era evidente que no estaban en el mismo código.

Y sin decir nada se quedó ahí tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Lamento haber sido tan estúpida y reprimió el llanto.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Once meses después.

Una fría brisa cruzó la calle por la que caminaba y en un movimiento involuntario se abrazó a sí misma.

Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro habían llegado hasta su cuello.

- Lily- dijo una voz jadeante tras ella. Se volvió bruscamente y lo miró.

- Ahora qué quieres- preguntó con ira

James se maldijo a si mismo. La sola imagen de la chica llorando lo había hecho pedazos. Él era el culpable de que su Lily estuviera llorando. Él era el causante del dolor interno de Lily.

- ¿Qué?- insistió la chica- No fue suficiente ya.

- Lily- pronunció levemente James.

Las palabras no ayudaban en nada. Ni mil millones de "Lo siento, soy un estúpido. Perdóname" servirían para nada.

Así que esta vez dejó que su corazón enamorado actuara por él.

En un impulso por consolar a la mujer frente a sus ojos la abrazó fuertemente. La estrujó contra su cuerpo. Quería sentir el calor de la chica. Oler su aroma y sentirla suya.

Lily no le impidió el abrazo. Ella lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable que las sensaciones acumuladas la hicieron sollozar descontroladamente.

James acarició su espalda y me hundió en la curvatura de su cuello. Sentirla tan cerca era tan agradable. Le encantaba oler su esencia, tocar su piel, acariciar su pelo.

Lily aún tenía los brazos colgando. No sabía como actuar. No sabía si debía corresponder al abrazo que le estaba otorgando el joven.

Su corazón afligido y herido le decía que no, que era una mala idea. Que lo que debería hacer era mandarlo a paseo y de paso darle una bofetada. Después de todo el era el culpable de que estuviera así.

Pero la otra parte de ella, la parte que amaba a James le indicaba que debía seguir su instinto y corresponder a la entrega del chico.

Finalmente el corazón enamorado de Lily se superpuso ante el adolorido, quien saltaba de rabia y coraje.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos. Los sollozos de Lily se apagaron y olvido por un momento el por qué de su tristeza.

- No quiero perderte- susurró James sin romper el enlace.- No quiero.

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Quería seguir escuchando. Convencerse de que aquellas palabras no eran producto de su imaginación.

- Sé que fui un estúpido al pensar que me estabas usando.

Lily permaneció en silencio y rompió el abrazo. Miró a James.

Los ojos de James brillaban. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Te creo- dijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón adolorido gritaba de rabia.

- Te amo-

Lily se quedó atónita. Era más de lo que había deseado. Ella se hubiese conformado con un "Lo siento. Soy un estúpido. Perdóname". Pero no. Ahí estaba James frente a ella diciéndole que la amaba.

- James…- susurró

Había caminado todo el día sin rumbo ni dirección.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al cementerio.

Su corazón inquieto se conmocionó y dio un sobresalto. Concientemente no recordaba el camino hacia aquel lugar, pero sus pasos no lo habían olvidado. Miró hacia la entrada principal y caminó hacia ella.

En la entrada compró un ramo de flores. Rosas blancas, sus preferidas.

Caminó una vez más y fue hacia ella. Sus ojos azules buscaban su tumba, pero era en vano, él ya sabía donde estaba.

Su andar desgarbado y casi mecánico hacían que los visitantes lo miraran con interés.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba y se arrodilló frente a ella. Colocó las flores sobre la gélida losa. La tumba de Sam estaba descuidada y sola. Las hojas caídas y las flores secas cubrían gran parte del sepulcro y las raíces de las flores silvestres rodeaban la piedra. El abandono total de la tumba indicaba que tal vez Sam no había recibido visitas en meses. Pues al morir la chica sus padres se trasladaron a Manchester para tratar de superar el dolor de la muerte de su única hija. Después se había marchado él y finalmente no había quedado nadie más que la visitara. Sus familiares lejanos lo hacían, pero después de unos meses el olvido es inevitable.

Era la segunda vez que entraba en aquel cementerio. La primera había sido hace dos años aproximadamente. Durante el último adiós al cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer.

Recordó que en ese momento había deseado estar junto a ella, así como la tristeza infinita que lo sacudía. El dolor de la pérdida y la impotencia ante la vida.

Suspiró y rememoró sus últimos momentos juntos.

- No, yo te quiero más- dijo la hermosa chica.

- claro que no. Yo te quiero mucho más- Insistió Sirius.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos en la que se supondría sería su casa después de casarse.

Ya tenían casi todo listo para la boda. Faltaban algunos detalles sobre la decoración pero nada que no pudiera resolverse en unos días.

- que no- insistió con ímpetu Sam.

Permanecían sentados en el sofá. Unidos por un fuerte abrazo.

- pero si serás necia- rezongó el merodeador- sabes que yo te quiero más.

- Está bien, ninguno de los dos... pero sabes que yo tengo la razón.- finalizó ella.

Se besaron tiernamente dejando que sus sentidos se impregnaran del otro. Sus besos y sus caricias se hicieron más intensos. Sus manos diestras recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, un territorio ya conocido pero que aún no había explorado. Sam se aferró a la espalda de su novio y dejó que sus manos actuarán. Le gustaba sentirlo cerca, que la hiciera le provocará aquellas sensaciones que sólo el la hacía sentir. La sed que embargaba a los dos amantes era cada vez mayor haciendo que sus sentidos se turbaran. Al principio era ella la que frenaba al chico pero últimamente él tenía que poner un alto a sus instintos.

- Lo siento- se excusó el chico recobrando su postura

- ¿en serio?- preguntó divertida Sam.- Porque yo no.

- Sam- la regañó el chico- sabes que quiero hacerlo pero…

-no, nada de peros, me amas y yo te amo¿cuál es el problema?

- creí que querías esperar hasta después de la boda-

- pues ¿cuál es la diferencia? Porque para mi eso no importa. Me da igual que sea hoy o mañana. Pero me gustaría que fuera hoy- Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿estás segura?- corroboró él.

- por supuesto- dijo insinuante acercándose más a su prometido.- y de una vez te aviso que quiero tener muchos bebés… tantos que te vuelvas loco.- dijo besando sus labios.

- ¿cómo cuantos?- interrogó distraídamente Sirius mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpo de su novia.

Ese había sido el último día que habían estado juntos físicamente, porque para él cada día Sam estaba a su lado.

Lily se despertó lentamente deshaciendo los pliegues de la sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Sonrió y miró a su lado. El lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío, pero aún conservaba la esencia de James.

Se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las inmaculadas sábanas y permaneció un momento así.

Era la primera vez que se hallaba en aquella posición. Había tenido novios pero con ninguno había pasado a más. La mayoría porque eran meramente laborales y aunque en un principio la atracción física los había unido finalmente se daban cuenta de que no eran el uno para el otro y terminaban su relación.

La más intensa y en la que juraba que había habido amor había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la que había mantenido con Nataniel Vaugham.

Una relación tormentosa de la que le había costado mucho trabajo salir. Nataniel era un chico apuesto y de buen gusto. Se caracterizaba por ser ambicioso y procedía de una familia acaudalada.

Un ruido en el umbral de la puerta la hizo voltear rápidamente.

James había terminado de ducharse y estaba envuelto en una toalla que solamente cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- Ya despertaste- dijo mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en la chica, quien por un momento había olvidado que estaba desnuda.

- si, vaya que dormí mucho- dijo bastante nerviosa.

- no, no tanto- dijo él. La mirada penetrante de James la hizo enrojecer.

- basta James, no me mires así-

- así¿cómo?- sonrió divertido al ver las reacciones de Lily.

- así como me estás mirando- Lily se envolvió aún más entre las sábanas.

- El desayuno- dijo James- voy a hacer… el desayuno.

Y salió de la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que veía a la Lily tímida. Una Lily que muy pocas veces había visto ya que normalmente estaba se ocultaba ante la Lily segura y altiva.

**ªªªªªªªªªª**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto… pero la falta de imaginación y otros factores externos no ayudaron mucho… Espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo….**

Adelanto:

- ¿Nataniel Vaugham?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- Sí, respondió fríamente James frunciendo sus labios al pronunciar el nombre del antiguo novio de Lily.

Sirius observó a James con expresión divertida y dijo:

- cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

Era evidente que estaba celoso, pero obviamente no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Después de todo el confiaba en Lily, aunque no en ese .

- Pero no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Sirius tratando de restarle importancia a la situación- además lo suyo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo ¿no?- comentó Black.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalo… aunque no creo que diga mucho ¿o si, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Ya pronto descubrirán quien es "Nataniel Vaugham" y la importante participación de este misterioso (aunque ya no tanto) personaje, y de cómo va a afectar el universo que comenzaban a construir Lily y James juntos…. Ok… ¡hasta la próxima!

Por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo si sale Remus y no estoy hablando de un flash back….

Verae


End file.
